Abstract This project is directly related to public health as it will work across the entirety of Indian Country to more efficiently and effectively provide much needed outreach, education, training and technical assistance on the Food Safety Modernization Act and thus improve compliance of Tribes and tribal producers with important public health and safety requirements in food safety. The training and outreach will be efficiently and effectively delivered throughout all 12 BIA regions and thus provide a national approach to this important public health need for this significantly underserved community. 1